


CASTLE ON THE HILL

by Ro (jjaero)



Series: D I V I D E - E D  S H E E R A N [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, In Love Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Oblivious Otabek Altin, Smitten Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky loves Otabek Altin. Otabek Altin feels the same way.Or,the Ed Sheeran songfic nobody asked for.





	CASTLE ON THE HILL

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i didn't have ideas for this one but IT'S COOL I'M SATISFIED. and i base the story from one line of the song. not the whole thing.
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing to this mess:
> 
>  
> 
> [\+ castle on the hill - ed sheeran +](https://youtu.be/K0ibBPhiaG0)

 

 

>   **``And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real. We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill.`` - Ed Sheeran**

Yuri Plisetsky couldn't deal with feelings and emotions. _His_ feelings and emotions.

He never thought that this _shit_ would happen. He was still sixteen, he hasn't fully discovered his thoughts, desires, fantasies and whatnot. Yuri was still a growing guy, his mind was developing. But _this_ feeling, it wasn't some kind of _development_ or something like that. It was there, years ago. Then again, he never realized that this ardor would be such a relevant one that would take a turn in his everyday life. It changed his way of thinking and it made him feel all tingly. The sentiment made him feel uneasy, it wasn't the same. Somehow, though, it felt right. He _finally_ figured out what that was. The way his heart ached whenever he would do something oh-so sweet with another person, the way his stomach churned whenever he fell on the ice, the way he was constantly light-headed whenever he was so close to him, or the way his stomach fluttered whenever he smiled.

He was in love with him. Who was 'he', though?

The one and only, Otabek Altin.

It was no surprise, just to be perfectly honest. The way he looked at him with loving eyes, or the way he smiled whenever somebody would bring him up in a conversation. He wasn't a happy and joyous person, that's the first thing you'll notice about him. Even so, Otabek changed that. He truly was wonderful. Yuri thanked him for that.

Nevertheless, he still felt uncomfortable.

What if he didn't like him back?

What if he destroys thirteen years of friendship?

It drove Yuri insane, it made him overlook things at times. He wished he wasn't so in love with him. It made him happy, but it also made him miserable. The only way he'll accept this situation was...

Otabek liking him back. That... _that's impossible._

* * *

 

"Hey, Yuri."

"Hm?"

"Remember when you kissed my cheek when we were kids?" he snickered, smiling playfully. That smile, it was rare. So rare that Yuri's the only one who's seen it. Not even his parents.

"I-I- yeah," his cheeks felt warm at the memory. They were _kids_ back then.

The older boy sighed. "I miss the feeling... the way you made me feel when you did that." he continued to grin, but it was a lot more softer and genuine. Yuri looked at him in confusion.

"I can still remember it, Beka. Um, we were near a castle right? A castle on a hill. Magical, so magical. Sunset... I kissed you when it was sunset because I was shy kissing you in the morning." he laughed. "... I didn't want to do it nighttime too, you go home during nighttime..." he sighed.

"Yeah, I can still remember too..." he trailed off.

They were silent for a while, watching the sunset near _the same castle._

"That castle... it's that castle right there..." Yuri pointed, staring in awe. He didn't notice.

He mumbled. "D'you know why I brought you here?..." he turned his head to look at the blond. Yuri looked back, naturally. The Kazakh's usual stoic expression was replaced by a softer, kinder look.

"Uh, no." he muttered back, staring deep into his best friend's eyes. Otabek pulled a lopsided grin. It made Yuri's stomach flutter, his heart beat, his head spin -

_What?_

Otabek's lips were touching his oh-so softly. He kissed him and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below the blond's ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Yuri ran his fingers down the Kazakh's spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest.

They pulled away, gasping for air. That was... surprising.

"U-Um, wha-? Explain?"

"I love you, Yuri."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Yuri opened his mouth, his heart still beating fast, his head filled with overwhelming thoughts and energies.

"I... I love you too."

Then came a slow, but _truly_ genuine smile from Otabek's lips. Tears started forming, and he pulled to a hug.

"I'm so happy,"

"I am too..."

They sat there, a compelling, emotional atmosphere surrounding them.

They watched sunset... over the castle on the hill.

 


End file.
